schleich_weltfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Story of Horses
Prolog - Stern im Dunkel EInes Nachts schlich sich eine Junge Stute von ihrer Herde fort um ein Fohlen zu gebären. Das Fohlen war ein Rappe, mit einem kleinen weißen Punkt auf der Stirn. >>Oh mein kleiner!<< flüsterte die junges Mutter ruhig und stand mühevoll auf, da sie noch erschöpft war von der Geburt. >>Steh auf<< flüsterte sie...>>Komm mein kleiner!<< Das Rappfohlen, das ein Hengst war, versuchte einige male hintereinander aufzustehen und bekam es nach dem 4 Versuch auch endlich hin. Das Mondlicht umspielte die beiden gestalten, während das Fohlen Seelenruhig seine erste Milch zu sich nahm. >>Komm mit mein kleiner...<< wieherte sie leise und machte einige Schritte, um sich dann nach dem Fohlen umzudrehen, das ihr auf seinen langen dünnen Beinen hinterher über die Wiese stackste. Sie schnaubte belustigt, während sie aufpasste das das Fohlen auch neben ihr her ging. >>Gleich sind wir da!<< kam es von ihr während das immernoch stumme Fohlen direkt an ihrer Flanke lief. Plötzlih erschrack die Stute den es tauchte jemand auf, der Vater des Fohlens, Black. >>Black, das ist dein Sohn und...<< Der große Hengst schnaubte und blickte sie wütend an: >>Das kleine ding überlebt keine 3 Tage hier draußen, viel zu klein, zu Dünn...die Beine zu lang...Komm mit<< Sie schüttelte leicht enttäuscht den Kopf während das Fohlen seinen ersten Ton von sich gab >>Ubbbaaa<< es klang goldig aber zugleich auch schwach, >>Ja er hat recht, trotzdem werde ich es probieren es ist mein Fohlen und es sieht mir kein bisschen ähnlich...<< SIe war hellgrau und das Fohlen genauso wie der Vater ein Rappe mit Abzeichen. >>Ich liebe dich trotzdem mein kleiner!<< Hauchte sie dem Hengstfohlen ins Ohr...>>Ich nenne dich Black Point...<< Dann lief sie wieder los das Fohlen dicht an sie gedrückt und immer in Richtung der Herde. Black Pit sprang fröhlich über die Wiesen und musste allerdings alleine spielen, da es in diesem jahr keine weiteren Fohlen gegeben hatte, bis auf Storm, dieser Junges hengst wurde allerdings von einem Berglöwen erlegt. >>Juhu...Oh ein kleines Tier das in der Luft schweben kann...<< Staunte der kleine als er das erste mal einen Schmetterling sah. Schnuppernd strecke er die Nase in Richtung des kleinen Falters, dieser kletterte auf die Nüstern des Fohlens und blieb dort sitzen, während Black Point seinen Kopf energisch schütelte um das kleine Tier wieder ls zu werden und ihm dann über die Wiese hinterher zu rennen, er war schon sehr schnell geworden auch wenn er erst einige Tage alt war. >>Black Point!!!<< wieherte seine Mutter Flower über das Hochland in die Ferne und Der kleine kam direkt zu ihr gerannt: >>Ja Mama?<< Er blickte sie fragend an. belustigt sah sie zurück und wieherte: >>Wir gehen jetzt weiter, komm und trink noch ein wenig bevor es los geht.<< Das Fohlen tat wie ihm befohlen und war am Ende am Maul ein wenig mit Milch verschmiert: >>Mama?<< schmatzte er. >>Was sind das für kleine schwebende Tiere hier?<< er sah sie fragend an und sie antwortete: >>Diese kleinen wundervollen Wesen nennt man Schmetterling.<< Mit großen Augen blickte er zu einer Blume, auf der ein mächtig großer saß und lief dann Siete an Seite mi seiner Mutter und der restlichen Stuten hinter Black, seinem Vater ud dem Herdenleiter, her. >>Pass auf wir kommen gleich in einen Gefährlichen Teil des Hochlandes, hier gibt es...Menschen...<< Wieder einmal sah der kleine Black Point sie fraend an: >>Was sind Menschen...?<< Jetzt erwachte Black Point aus einem schrecklichen Traum, er wusste längst was Menschen waren, schreckliche Wesen, die Pferde fingen und sie dazu zwangen sie auf ihre Rücken zu lassen. >>Bloß ein Traum...bloß ein Traum!<< Er träumte häufig von seiner Zeit als Fohlen, inzwischen war er 4 Jahre alt und fast komplette ausgewachsen. >>Was hast du nervensäge!<< schnaubte Old Grey, die Älteste Stute in der Herde: >>Ach nichts, ich habe bloß wieder einmal geträumt...<< >>Auch das wo deine Mutter gefangen wurde?<< fragte sie nicht mitfühlend. >>Nein!<< gab er wütend zurück, >>Ich ann auch nichts dafür klar Grey!<< Sie blickte ihn empört an: >>Du und nicht schuld? DU bist Schuld und du bleibst schuld! SIe wollte di...<< >>SEI RUHIG!<< wieherte er Laut und gallopperte ein Stück weit weg: Grey ist ein Monster, aber sie hat recht, am besten ich gehe Mutter befreien, ich schaffe das schon!<< er Stieg mehrmals und wieherte dabei laut um dann in Richtung Menchensiedlung davon zu rennen. >>Ich schaffe das, ich Schaffe das, Ich SCHAFFE DAS!!!<< er wieherte laut und blieb auf einem Hügel stehen wo er dann noch einmal Stieg und dann weiter zulaufen. >>Mutter ich werde dich retten, auch wenn es das letzte ist was ich tun werde! Ich tue es für mich, Für Mutter und Für Die Herde!<< Doch für die herde tat er es och am wenisgten, am meisten um seine Mutter endlich wieder zu haben. Black Point kam endlich am DOrf an, versteckte sich jedoch direkt dahinter in einem tannenwäldchen. >>Hoffentlich finde ich sie und kann sie befreien!<< schnaubte er, während eine Schneeflocke auf seine Nüstern traf. >>Der erste schnee...NEIN!<< Er wieherte Laut, so das ihn alle hörten, doch keiner Kümmerte sich darum, den alle dachten es sei ein Pferd das zum Schlachter geraten war. >>Hoffentlich haben die Menschen mich nicht gehört!<< dachte er bei sich und spähte zwischen einigen Ästen hindurch, wo er dann seine Mutter entdeckte. >>Mogen werde ich wieder kommen und sie hholen, ich verspreche es dir Mutter!<< Damit drehte er sich um und fiel in einen leichten und langsamen Galopp, während er sich wieder zurück zur Herde begeben wollte. >>Morgen Mutter bist du wieder bei mir und uns kann nichts mehr trennen.<< dann dachte er an das Bd als er sie grade eben gesehen hatte, ihr Rücken war eingebogen, ihre Augen leer und ihr Fell zerzaust und mit Dreck, auch ein wenig Blut, bedeckt. >>Morgen Mutter, Morgen...<< Kategorie:Kapitel.1 - Gerettet oder Gefangen? Kategorie:Kapitel.2 - Endlich Frei? Kategorie:Kapitel.3 - Wo ist die Herde? Kategorie:Kapitel.4 - Glücklich vereint! Kategorie:Geschichte